mlpfimroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SilentNinja2501/Mane 6 Bios (Plus Spike)
Wrote these a couple weeks ago in my Google Drive. Figured I'd share them lol Applejack Mate: Flim In-Laws: Flam(brother-in-law), Sugar Belle(sister-in-law), Pipsqueak(brother-in-law) Children: Winesap(oldest son, 24 yrs old), Spitzenburg(youngest son, 19 yrs old) Sibling(s): Big Mac(older brother), Apple Bloom(younger sister) Nieces/Nephews: Pippin Gala, Apple Crisp Nickname(s): AJ, Hun(only by Flim), Babe(only by Flim), Ma(by her sons), Auntie AJ Additional Information: Primarily, Applejack never thought she’d fall in love, let alone marry. The thought of children never crossed her mind, heck, it even scared her. Having children meant less and less time to care for her farm, which would ultimately end in the destruction of Sweet Apple Acres. All of this changed when he returned. Flim and Flam returned to Sweet Apple Acres and planned to once again bargain with the Apple family for fair use of their apples to make cider. Big Mac and Applejack immediately declined, remembering the events of last time, but Bloom agreed. She saw a great opportunity to make more bits and sales, even rekindle an old friendship. What happened after that left many stunned. The next year and a half after that was a blur, and AJ and Flim found themselves in a very close friendship. Eventually, Flim asked his work partner out on a date, but found it to be easier said than done. It took both of her siblings, her grandmother and finally her sister-in-law to convince Applejack that the salespony was indeed attracted to her. They dated for 5 years and even conceived their first son before they decided to marry. Nowadays, AJ runs the farm with the help of Spitzenburg and occasionally Crispy. She is content with the path she chose and wouldn’t want it any other way~ Rainbow Dash Mate: Fluttershy(current), Dumbbell(ex-boyfriend) In-Laws: Posey Shy(mother-in-law), Cumulus Shy(father-in-law), Zephyr Breeze(brother-in-law), Thunderlane(brother-in-law), Spike(adoptive brother-in-law) Children: Derecho Dash(oldest son, 25 yrs old), Masquerade(oldest daughter, 17 yrs old), Turquoise Lightning(youngest son, 17 yrs old), Dawning Blitzkrieg(youngest daughter, 11 yrs old) Sibling(s): Scootaloo(adoptive sister) Nieces/Nephews: Vesuvius Ash, Tsunami Nickname(s): Dashie, RD, Rainbow, Baby(only by Fluttershy), Sweetie/Sweetie Pie(only by Fluttershy), Ma(only by her children), Skittles(only by Soarin), Crash Additional Information: Rainbow Dash always wanted a kid of her own; someone to pass down her awesome legacy and abilities to. With whom she wanted to have that kid with was no mystery. She always had a little crush on Fluttershy, ever since the day they met back in RD’s father’s diner. One thing Rainbow didn’t like however was rejection. To cover up her mushy feelings for another mare, she transferred them over to a stallion, none other than the jockey Dumbbell. Unfortunately, this proved to be the wrong approach, because Rainbow had that kid she’d always wanted at a much younger age than expected. Even worse, upon hearing of her pregnancy, Dumbbell ordered Dash to put the baby up for adoption once it was born. When she refused, Dumbbell left the pregnant mare and has been absent from his son’s life ever since. Dashie, of course with the help of her friends, had the baby at the ripe age of 19. She thankfully didn’t put him up for adoption, and continued to care for him and get mothering tips from Twilight, AJ and Rarity. Fluttershy on the other hand, was a huge help with Derecho and replaced the missing father figure in his life. During the first couple years of Derecho’s life, Rainbow and Fluttershy became closer than ever, and things became a little awkward when Derecho started calling Shy “Mommy”. Deciding that there was virtually no better time to fess up, Rainbow told Fluttershy of the feelings she had held back for nearly a decade (spoiler alert: Flutts accepts). They only date for a year before eloping and marrying in CloudsDale and invite the smallest group possible. After Fluttershy gets pregnant thanks to a gender-bender spell, Rainbow realizes that she’ll have to give up her big dream in order to help her wife care for their growing family. Without hesitation, Dash tells Spitfire of her plans and quits the WonderBolts, only lasting on the team for 2 years. Nowadays, Rainbow Dash is a flight camp instructor and runs an organization that helps fillies and colts that have trouble flying. She occasionally misses her previous occupation as a WonderBolt, but doesn’t regret being supportive to her family. Pinkie Pie Mate: Discord In-Laws: Cheese Sandwich(brother-in-law), Rover(brother-in-law), Gilda(sister-in-law) Children: Bonanza Pie(daughter, 18 yrs old) Sibling(s): Limestone Pie(older sister), Maud Pie(older sister), Marble Pie(younger sister) Nieces/Nephews: Overcast, Diorite Crest, Rock Slide, Obsidian Silk, Olivine, Parade Float, Demetrius Nickname(s): Pinkie, Cotton Candy(only by Discord), Aunt Pie(by her nieces/nephews), Momma Pie(only by Bonanza) Additional Information: Pinkie Pie was more than happy when each of her friends found their soul mates, some without even realizing it, as per Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. She was a bit lonely, but she had her nephews to hang out with, and her bestie/brother-in-law Cheese Sandwich. Cheese had always tried to convince Pinkie to put herself “out there” more, at least in the dating business. However, she never had any luck dating. All of her dates left her partner(s) either scared or on sugar-high...Pinkie loves her sweets, and clearly a candy rope spaghetti dinner alongside a brownie sundae wasn’t an ideal meal. There was, however, one creature who always found her crazy antics interesting to say the least. Of course, he wasn’t exactly a pony, but nevertheless he had this odd attraction to her. Discord and Pinkie were always close, not as close as he and Fluttershy, but still close. He always visited Sugar Cube Corner, whether it be to chat or to crack horrible jokes. On occasions, he would flirt with her and call her “Cotton Candy”, his pet name for her. All of the affections went right over Pinkie’s head, until Fluttershy caught her long-time friends in the act of flirting. She of course called them out on it and was a bit of a tease, a tactic she’d learned from Dashie. Pinkie furiously denied the suspicions of the pegasus, but she was proved wrong when Discord brought her a cake that had Do you love me Cotton Candy? written on it in messy icing. After registering the cheesy message, Pinkie accepted and immediately asked him to marry her. Discord kindly declined her offer, because “Easy, tiger. We haven’t even dated yet.” They got married the year after that, and had Bonanza in the few months following. Nowadays, Pinkie is much calmer in terms of personality because caring for a baby draconequus who has your crazy personality ain’t easy damn it. She still works at Sugarcube Corner, which she took over once Mr. and Mrs. Cake retired. Fluttershy Coming soon! Rarity Coming soon! Twilight Sparkle Coming soon! Category:Blog posts